


Go To Hell

by Mlgdd



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Venzi - Freeform, kenex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlgdd/pseuds/Mlgdd
Summary: A thing I did over on Tumblr for my lovely friend under the writing prompt "Go to hell."  "Already been but thanks for the invite."She wanted something between Vex and Bo regarding Kenzi (because I love Vex/Kenzi).This is 100% Venzi or Kenex or whatever else its known as.  Vex & Kenzi in something of a relationship





	Go To Hell

(Clubhouse, Kenzi's Room)

“Miss me?” The mesmer grinned sliding his hands around her waist. 

“Why, have you been somewhere?” Kenzi blinked back with a grin reaching around his neck as he rolled his eyes pulling her closer and kissing her. 

“What the… What are you doing?! Get your hands off her!” Bo burst through Kenzi’s bedroom door giving Vex’s shoulder a hard shove. He spun sharply, hands raised in what might have been a peaceful gesture were it not for the hostile expression on his face as the Succubus grabbed him by the throat. 

“Stop it!” Kenzi called out. 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t stoop any lower you’re assaulting my best friend in her own home, her own room even.” Bo narrowed her eyes. 

“Stop!” Kenzi’s voice called again. 

“You should listen to her…” Vex managed to utter. 

“What have you done to her?” 

“Not Vex, you - Bo, stop. Let him go.” She pushed between them forcing Bo to release Vex. 

“What?” Bo stared at her friend standing protectively in front of the mesmer as he held his throat. 

“He’s not done anything,” Kenzi frowned. “He’s not even tried to defend himself. You know Vex could’ve stopped you if he wanted to.” 

“Ok, what the hell is going on here?” Bo looked from Kenzi to Vex and back. “Are you under mind control or something? If it’s not him then who? What did you do to her Vex?!” 

“Oh for crying out loud woman, there’s nothing wrong with her!” He frowned lowering his hand from his throat. “You on the other hand…” 

“Oh, go to hell.” 

“Already been but thanks for the invite.” He smirked. “ It’s over-rated. And the weather is terrible.”  
Bo narrowed her eyes, screwing her face up mocking him. 

“Vex has been coming ‘round for a while now.” Kenzi began, turning to check he was alright. 

“Coming here?” Bo blinked. “To our home? Vex!?” 

“He’s been keeping me company while you’ve been with Lauren.” 

“Vex?” Bo stared at her friend. “Have you forgotten everything that he’s done? All the pain and suffering he caused?” 

“No. Of course not.” 

“Hey!” Vex pouted at her. 

“But you’ve not seen everything he’s done for me.” 

“Everything… what?” 

“Vex saved me from the super creep that my date turned out to be. He looked after me. Let me stay at his place…” 

“Kenzi, you did not…” 

“Took me shopping.” She continued ignoring the glare she received. “Took me out to the club. But most of all, and this is the thing that really counts for me, he’s been a friend. He’s been there for me. When all of my Fae-friends were off doing their own thing, he was the one spending time with me, making sure the pizza didn’t go to waste…” 

“Buying the pizza…” Vex smiled at her, his expression quickly changing as Bo fixed him with a glare. 

“Why couldn’t I do those things?” Bo raised her brows. 

“Because you weren’t here. You’ve been MIA with Lauren for how long? Which is fine and I’m pleased for you and all but y’know… I need a friend too.” 

“And you picked him?!” 

“I didn’t pick anyone, Vex offered. He helped me, I didn’t ask him too. I didn’t call out for help, he just… did. I’m not asking you to like it, but I am not going to stop seeing him just because you stamp your feet. Vex is my friend, just like you or Dyson or Hale and he will continue to be.” 

“Alright… Okay… I’m just gonna go because this is just too… weird!” Bo backed away. “We will be talking about this again missy!” 

“So long as you understand that my answer will be the same as it is now.”  
Bo paused to reply thinking better of it at the last minute and simply leaving closing the bedroom door behind her. 

“Shiiiiiit!” Kenzi flopped back onto her bed covering her face with her hands. 

“I hate to state the obvious love but I do believe that the cat is out of the bag!” Vex smiled slightly, sitting down beside her. 

“You think?” A muffled voice replied. 

“Listen cupcake, I don’t wanna make this more awkward than it already is. I know you and Bo are besties and much as she dislikes me I don’t wish to bring an end to that so, I think I should go.” He stood, straightening his shirt. 

“Go? Go where?” She revealed her face quickly. “No, you’re not leaving?” She begged, bright blue eyes wide as she quickly sat up making a grab for his arm. “Vex, please? Please don’t go?” 

“She seems pretty pissed off.” He raised a brow nodding to where Bo had exited. 

“Since when does that bother you?” She smiled. 

“Since it affects you.” He looked down at her, genuine concern in his eyes. 

“Then stay?” She asked. “I stand more chance convincing her that you care if you don’t leave!” 

“Who says I care?” He screwed his face up at the thought. 

“You care.” She chuckled. “You know you care. You just need to admit it.” 

“Well, good luck with that!” He snorted, raising his eyes to study the ceiling. 

“Oh… well… maybe I was mistaken! I should let you leave and get ready to head to the club to meet someone…” She released his arm moving away. 

“Wait just a minute there missy…” He sighed lowering his eyes. “Alright… I suppose… against all common sense and logic… I do care. A bit. A tiny tiny bit…” 

“See…” She grinned. “Wasn’t so difficult was it?”


End file.
